


El espejo y la máscara

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10pairings: 1. Enma Kozato* Enma sintió envidia. Tsuna celos. Observó con más detenimiento el rostro del chico notando que tenía un ojo morado. Lo había increpado tan enojado que ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba lastimado. Y ahora, Gokudera no sabía cómo enmendar lo que él mismo había roto con sus propias manos. Era, sin dudas, la jodida tormenta que lo destruye todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** T **.** Lime.
> 
>  **Género:** Drama **.**
> 
>  **Pareja** : 01. Enma Kozato.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 004. El espejo y la máscara [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 16.924 palabras (dividido en dos para que no sea tan pesado).
> 
>  **Resumen** : Enma sintió envidia. Tsuna celos. Observó con más detenimiento el rostro del chico notando que tenía un ojo morado. Lo había increpado tan enojado que ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba lastimado. Y ahora, Gokudera no sabía cómo enmendar lo que él mismo había roto con sus propias manos. Era, sin dudas, la jodida tormenta que lo destruye todo.
> 
>  **Nota** : A veces se me ocurren parejas muy WTF! así que en el fondo no me sorprende tanto empezar con Enma :D Muchas gracias de antemano y de antebrazo por leer.
> 
> * * *

**Capítulo 1 de 2**

* * *

Era la segunda vez en la semana que pasaba lo mismo, y era la segunda vez en la semana que el Décimo se lo contaba con esa expresión en el rostro que le desesperaba. No podía, _no sabía_ decirle que no cuando Tsuna le pedía un favor, menos que menos si al pedirlo le regalaba esa expresión, mezcla de impotencia y enojo con la situación. Él sabía cuánto apreciaba a Enma y lo mucho que le preocupaba la misma gente que el décimo podía considerar _querible_.

—… y por eso pensé en que quizás tú podrías acompañarlo.

¿Y por qué él? ¿Dónde demonios se metía la _familia_ del chico cuando lo necesitaban? ¿Qué clase de subalternos eran si permitían semejante vejación? Él no dejaría que nadie, que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo al décimo, siguiera con los huesos sanos.

—Nosotros salimos antes… y él no quiere esperarlos. Encima Shittopi-chan es tan rara… —A tal punto que siempre se iba flotando antes de que terminase la última clase, murmurando palabras inentendibles sobre meditación.

Bien, entendía que la razón de que dichas vejaciones ocurriesen, entonces, se debía a la tozudez del chico, quien no quería ser escoltado por sus guardianes. Igual, no podía dejar de pensar en que eran una parva de irresponsables. Porque si el décimo le prohibiese escoltarle, él buscaría la forma de hacerlo desde la sombra sin que supiera que lo estaba siguiendo, solo para cuidarlo; porque un buen subalterno –se decía Gokudera- debía saber que las ordenes son sagradas, pero mucho más la seguridad del jefe y que por eso, a veces estaba bien ser un poco subversivo. Eran las tres leyes de Gokudera Hayato. En realidad eran las leyes de la robótica de Isaac Asimov, pero él, como buena mano derecha, las había adoptado y adaptado:

_Primera ley: Gokudera no puede dañar al décimo ni, por inacción, permitir que el décimo sufra daño._

_Segunda ley: Gokudera debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por el décimo excepto cuando tales órdenes entren en conflicto con la Primera Ley._

_Tercera ley: Gokudera debe proteger su propia existencia hasta donde esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o Segunda Ley._

Y seguía preguntándose, ¿por qué él? ¿El décimo estaba depositando esa confianza en su persona por todas aquellas veces que lo había defendido en la calle de regreso a casa?

—Esta vez le pegaron muy feo —reiteró con énfasis, como si buscara convencerlo simplemente con el tono de su voz, pero era esa expresión en el rostro, de abatimiento, lo que bajaba todas sus defensas—, le amenazaron de que si lo veían de nuevo, iban a matarlo. El problema es que él sí o sí tiene que pasar por esa calle para volver a su casa.

Tsuna silenció al darse cuenta de que llevaba como cinco minutos hablando prácticamente solo, más la expresión seria de Gokudera, le hacía dudar al respecto. Su guardián no parecía muy conforme con el pedido.

Y ante el silencio de su jefe, Hayato se dio cuenta de que esperaba por una respuesta. Negarse de buenas a primera, no le parecía acorde. Si es que acaso podía negarse a un pedido del décimo.

—¿No se supone que es un jefe mafioso?

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, humillado ante la lógica aplastante de su guardián.

—Sí, lo sé… pero —alzó los hombros, para carcajear bajito—, se supone que yo también debería valerme por mi cuenta, pero de no ser por Gokudera-kun… —Vio que su guardián sonreía de esa manera orgullosa; era tan débil ante sus cumplidos. Ya casi lo tenía, solo un poco más—Es solo por hoy… ten presente que es una familia aliada; si podemos velar por ellos, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—Pero, ¿y usted…?

—No te preocupes por mí —adivinó acertadamente lo que le impedía aceptar de una bendita vez—, yo volveré a casa con Yamamoto. Estaré bien.

Gokudera soltó un sonido gutural que se asemejaba a un gruñido de inconformidad. Y nuevas preguntas se agolparon en su mente, ¿por qué no ir todos juntos? ¿Por qué tenía que prescindir de la presencia de su jefe? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué nadie a excepción de él creía en UMA's? Eso no venía a cuento, pero el punto es que acabó suspirando completamente derrotado, para ser él quien propusiera algo muy obvio con el afán de evitar esa adversidad.

—¿Y no podemos ir todos juntos?

—Sabes que en temporada alta Yamamoto tiene que volver rápido a su casa para ayudar. —Lo había pensado muy bien, tal como Reborn le amenazó que hiciera. Podría decirse que _sugirió_ , pero Reborn no era la clase de tutor que sugería— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrías acompañarlo por hoy hasta su casa? Es solo por hoy —recalcó.

—Está bien, décimo —acabó aceptando, con una ligera sonrisa de resignación.

Y es que ya no tenía nada de qué valerse. Su principal excusa, que era el cuidado que le prodigaba al décimo, se había desmoronado por sí sola. Tsuna iría con el idiota del béisbol quien tenía músculos de sobra para defenderlo, y el arcobaleno siempre andaba cerca. Además, se lo había pedido astutamente después de haberle acariciado el ego con cumplidos, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¡Genial, Gokudera, gracias! —suspiró aliviado—Me alegra que hayas aceptado, porque le dije a Enma cuando fui a verlo a la enfermería que lo acompañarías a casa y se mostró relajado; aunque… primero se asustó —confesó, recordando con gracia la expresión de Enma de absoluto terror.

Había sido como si en vez de decirle "Te tengo buenas noticias: Gokudera te acompañará a casa" hubiera dicho en cambio: "Te tengo malas noticias: el demonio te seguirá a casa", pero luego logró tranquilizarlo al recordarle que Gokudera, pese a su aspecto de delincuente, era un buen chico en el fondo y que, si él se lo pedía expresamente, se comportaría civilizadamente. Fue ahí que Enma se relajó.

Gokudera abrió la boca y la cerró, ¿cómo era eso de que ya se lo había dicho sin que primero se lo hubiera preguntado a él? Negó interiormente. El décimo conocía muy bien sus debilidades y lo muy incapaz que era de negarse a uno de sus pedidos. De una forma u otra siempre acababa convenciéndolo, y siempre era por las buenas.

De todos modos su deber como mano derecha era cumplir órdenes, así no estuviera de acuerdo con el jefe. Sí, la segunda ley. Y que nadie se atreviera a llamarlo un simple robot porque le llenaba la boca de dinamita.

…

¿En qué momento lo había perdido de vista? Gokudera chistó fastidiado con el percance. Como una maldita rata, el jefe de la familia Simón se había escabullido entre los alumnos; si le llegaba a pasar algo no sabría con qué cara iría a darle el parte al décimo. Al final, tanto que no le agradaba la idea, ahora se lo estaba tomando como alguna misión que su jefe le hubiera asignado.

Empujó a los que obstaculizaban el paso, irritado con esa maldita costumbre de quedarse hablando en la salida de la escuela, no por el hecho en sí -no le molestaba que se quedaran conversando-, pero ¿necesariamente tenía que ser en la puerta? ¿Con lo condenadamente grande que era la vereda? Para algo un buen señor la había inventado un día.

Dobló en la esquina, sabiendo que ese era el camino que tomaba el jefe de la familia Simón a diario, y logró verlo a la distancia. Con su caminar desgarbado miraba el suelo, buscando monedas tal vez.

Corrió hasta poder ponerle una mano en el hombro y frenarlo; Enma lo miró con tanto terror que Gokudera buscó calmarlo antes de que echase a correr. Tal como hacía cada vez que lo veía.

—El décimo me pidió que te acompañara.

El aire lúgubre con el que se lo había dicho, lejos de tranquilizarlo, le inspiró más desconfianza. Tragó saliva y asintió, tartamudeando al dar las gracias.

—G-Gracias. —Y eso fue todo. Comenzaron a caminar envueltos en un silencio muy incómodo. Es que la Tormenta de Tsuna lucía muy molesto y no se animaba siquiera a mirarlo—N-No te hubieras molestado —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, no tanto por el temor de desatar su furia, sino porque más temía que ese fuera el motivo por el que Gokudera se mostrase tan encabronado.

En parte estaba en lo cierto.

—No es molestia —el tono áspero de su voz no acompañó las intenciones de dichas palabras.

Le hubiera gustado recalcar algo como "me lo pidió el décimo y solo lo hago por eso", pero el chico le parecía tan débil que no se sentía a gusto con la idea de acabar intimidándolo.

Y de nuevo ese silencio penoso que hacía el trayecto y el lento caminar de ellos, aun más lento, de ser posible. Gokudera suspiró, pensando en el último pedido del décimo: "Sé gentil con él, ¿vale?", así que él también hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por lograr hacerlo sentirse un poco más a gusto.

—¿Y tu familia, qué onda? ¿No pueden acompañarte?

Enma lo miró de una manera tan rara que le llevó a aplacarse por completo. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Bueno, admitía que la manera en la que lo había preguntado había sido un poco ruda. No era así como pretendía cuestionarle algo sencillo. Quizás un "¿Y tú familia?" con un tono más cordial hubiera tenido mejores resultados; pero él no era "Yamamoto", no le salía ser simpático. De alguna manera y sin pretenderlo, siempre se las ingeniaba para que hasta un "buenos días" sonara más a una amenaza de muerte que a un saludo.

—Lo lamento, es que ellos siempre están preocupándose por mí.

—No es que me esté quejando —alzó las manos, frenando una explicación que no tenía por qué soltarle; no era quién para exigírselo.

En una tímida pesquisa visual, Enma se dio cuenta de que las expresiones en el rostro de chico se habían suavizado un poco, movido por la culpa de haberle hecho sentir mal.

Sonrió interiormente, dándose cuenta de que Tsuna tenía razón. Podía ser que le costase relacionarse un poco con la gente, pero Gokudera no era de tener malas intenciones. Al menos no siempre.

Enma carraspeó y decidió que sería oportuno darse a entender o, al menos, terminar la oración que había dejado a medias.

—Ellos siempre me están cuidando —dejó de mirar el piso y en cambio, fijó la mirada al frente—, no es justo que tengan que cargar todo el tiempo conmigo.

Gokudera alzó las cejas; entendía ese razonamiento, pero no le encontraba mucho sentido. No tenía en mente entrar en un debate al respecto con el jefe de la familia Simón, pero sin darse cuenta, acabó por soltar lo que pensaba.

—Pero los preocupas igual si vuelves todos los días a casa golpeado.

Enma lo volvió a mirar de una manera tan rara que Gokudera, otra vez, se sintió cabalmente responsable de la expresión desmoralizada que le regalaba. Una expresión que el chico siempre tenía, pero que lograba trastocar a quien se atreviese a mirar fijamente a esos ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —analizó rápidamente, en un ligero murmullo—, soy patético.

—No lo decía en ese sentido —explicó sin prisas—, pero si… entrenaras o… algo —alzó los hombros—déjalo —y agitó una mano; no tenía sentido ahondar en el tema.

Enma sonrió de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión la sonrisa fue visible. Sin embargo Gokudera no pudo verla porque había desviado la vista a un costado, hipnotizado por el escaparate de una tienda de comics.

Miró el perfil del guardián pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Tsuna esa mañana, bien temprano en la enfermería.

—Tsuna me contó… —nombrar al décimo fue suficiente para acaparar toda la atención de Gokudera.

Bajó la vista a la acera, cohibido por la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. Los gamberros como Gokudera saben intimidar con la mirada a gente como a Enma, incluso sin pretenderlo, es algo innato que van desarrollando con el tiempo, hasta que les sale natural e involuntario.

—¿Qué te contó el décimo?

—Que los matones que andan dando vuelta por la ciudad, no se atreven a pegarle más desde que tu eres su amigo… —fue callando paulatinamente, era un defecto horrible que tenía. Como si siempre se arrepintiera de abrir la boca, de simplemente hablar o exponer su punto de vista. Para colmo, pensaba Gokudera, hablaba tan bajo que uno al final debía adivinar lo que balbuceaba. Así era en clase y para con los profesores y las exposiciones orales; se lo podía ver temblando y sudando frente al pizarrón.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el chico era así, le daban ganas de zamarrearlo y gritarle en la cara un "¡Despierte, soldado, esto es la guerra; a matar o morir!", tal como haría su padre con él, solo que con otras palabras.

En el pasado esa clase de personas le fastidiaban de sobremanera… hasta que lo conoció a Tsuna. Suspiró. Y ese coctel de gestos le hizo pensar a Enma, otra vez, que estaba fastidiando de alguna manera a la tormenta de Sawada.

—¿Te gustan los comics?

—¿Eh? —Gokudera se sintió desencajado con esa pregunta que no venía al caso. ¿Qué le hacía creer que era _esa_ clase de joven?—La verdad es que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que te quedaste viendo la vidriera de esa casa de comics.

Gokudera tosió, como si se mostrara nervioso o agobiado por esa observación. Enma así llegó a la rápida conclusión de que no había sido un buen tema para iniciar una nueva conversación y no supo qué hacer. Por lo general se ahogaba en su miseria al borde de la desesperación, pero a la vez estaba tan acostumbrado a dar pasos en falsos que no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse penando por dentro de la nefasta persona que era y resignarse hasta consigo mismo.

—A mí sí me gustan —dijo al no saber qué decir para llenar ese espacio vacío de palabras. Y en eso quedó la conversación hasta que Gokudera –batallando consigo mismo- decidió ser un uno por ciento sincero.

—Un poco… hay algunos mangas que sí me gustan, pero…

Enma ahogó una carcajada, porque Gokudera lucía con un semblante que intentaba parecer forzosamente maduro. No fuera a ser cosa que el mundo pensara que él era un niñato que leía comics. No, en la mafia había que ser un hombre con todas las letras. De hecho, Gokudera no recordaba haber sido un "niño", con todo lo que serlo implica.

Siempre aparentando ser fuerte, siempre aparentando ser maduro, siempre aparentando ser autosuficiente. Siempre aparentando ser el integrante digno que no era de la mafia de su padre. ¿Todo para qué? Para que al final acabaran dándole una patada por mestizo homosexual. ¡No era afeminado! Sus facciones eran muy orientales por su ascendencia, pero eso no lo hacía marica. Además, él llevaba esa sangre con orgullo. Le gustaba saber que se parecía mucho a su mamá. Claro que esas ñoñerías solo las conocía él… y su madre, a quien le rezaba en secreto.

De golpe, al pensar en todo eso y especialmente en su madre, su semblante se entristeció de una manera muy visible. Enma se preguntó a qué se podía deber, porque no recordaba haber dicho nada demasiado desubicado, aunque la ligera sensación siempre lo persiguiese así estuviera dando los "buenos días".

—Es aquí… —Kozato frenó ante la intersección de una calle poco frecuentada al final del puente, pero allí no había nadie esperándolo.

—No hay nadie —Gokudera dijo lo evidente, para después cruzarse de brazos y apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

—Genial —pese a su expresión, no había una pizca de emoción en el tono.

Miró a la Tormenta y como este encendía tranquilamente un cigarrillo. La pose le causaba simpatía, aunque "simpatía" no sería la palabra adecuada, no pegaba con Hayato Gokudera. Lucía exactamente como esos rufianes que siempre buscaban quitarle el dinero, con la diferencia de que ese rufián en particular ya no le inspiraba miedo y, en cambio, estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

¿Así se sentía Tsuna cuando caminaba junto a Gokudera? De repente, Enma sintió envidia.

A él también le hubiera gustado tener un amigo así, de quien poder estar orgulloso. Dicho pensamiento le hizo sentir mal, porque debía reconocer que su familia era fuerte cuando se lo proponía y además sabían cuidarlo a su manera.

—¿Eh? —Gokudera lo miró con sorpresa y por ese motivo Enma se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Otra de sus malas costumbres.

Confundido, el jefe de la familia Simón se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia sus costados, quizás buscando algún contenedor de basura donde arrojarse por su cuenta y no salir nunca más. Para mal en peor, el guardián Vongola no le quitaba los ojos de encima, hundiéndolo más en la ignominia. Es que Gokudera estaba preguntándose si había sido su imaginación o si había escuchado bien.

"— _Tsuna debe sentirse muy orgulloso…"_

¿Lo había dicho por él? ¿Valía sentirse… halagado? Si es que podía tomarlo como un halago, porque él no pensaba tan así. Suponía que debía ser un suplicio para su décimo, alguna especie de karma. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, Hayato era lo suficientemente listo para ver la realidad. Y la realidad es que él era un jodido imán para los problemas, _desastre_ era su segundo nombre y la cualidad que lo regía era la tormenta, que todo lo destruye. Y eso era tan literal a veces que dolía.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Enma alzó un dedo y Gokudera lo miró chistando, con el ceño fruncido. No estaban en clase y él no era un profesor: no hacía falta pedir permiso para hablar. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Esperamos a esos malnacidos.

—Pero… mi casa no queda muy lejos, será mejor que sigamos —para Enma era mejor no cruzárselos.

—No, lo mejor es esperarlos —al ver que no compartía o no entendía su punto, continuó explicando—; si no les doy una paliza, lo más probable es que vuelvan a molestarte. Así que lo mejor será cortar por lo sano. Un par de dinamitas en zonas corporales pocos felices y se acabó el problema.

A Enma le causó gracia la expresión tan sutil en un chico tan deslenguado, y el contraste fue tan, pero tan notorio que Gokudera acabó preguntándose en su fuero más interno por qué el chico Simón siempre lucía tan afligido y nunca sonreía.

Enma se puso a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. En esa ocasión el silencio fue reconfortante.

El sol acabó difuminándose lentamente en el cielo, los colores anaranjados del atardecer cubrían todo Namimori y ellos dos seguían en el mismo lugar, sin haber cruzado más que unas pocas palabras que versaban, principalmente, sobre Tsuna. Así, Enma pudo descubrir lo mucho que Gokudera apreciaba a su jefe.

¿Sus amigos lo verían de la misma forma? ¿Sería para ellos la misma clase de jefe? Él no tenía un Gokudera, aunque Suzuki era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana mayor y siempre estaba velando por su funesta persona.

La noche finalmente llegó y con ella el frío más crudo del otoño, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ser quien diera el primer paso para quebrar ese clima extraño de confort y camaradería. Hasta que el teléfono de Gokudera sonó.

—El décimo —dijo sin siquiera haberlo tomado del bolsillo de la campera, y no es que lo hubiera sabido de antemano por haberle puesto alguna melodía predeterminada, es que era el único que solía llamarlo. De hecho, si se había comprado un celular en Japón había sido para poder estar siempre en contacto con el décimo, en caso de que este necesitase su ayuda.

Y mientras Gokudera hablaba con el jefe Vongola, el teléfono de Enma también sonó.

—Es Adelheid…

Cuando cortaron se dieron cuenta de que era hora de despedirse y de tomar cada uno su camino. Tsuna había llamado porque se había preocupado cuando la familia de Enma lo había ido a buscar para preguntarle por el jefe. Mientras que Adelheid había acabado llamándolo por lo mismo en cuanto supo que Enma no había vuelto a casa después de clase.

—Bueno… —murmuró Enma dando un paso al frente, ¿para saludarlo? Era tan torpe con esas cosas, y Gokudera no era menos.

—Será mejor que… —señaló la calle—te acompañe de todos modos a casa, por las dudas… digo, pueden estar en el camino y…

Enma asintió y de esa manera comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la Familia Simón. En la puerta estaba Adelheid, esperando con cara de pocos amigos. Había algo en la expresión de ella que acojonaba a cualquiera y Gokudera no sería la excepción.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —Enma volvió a disculparse con ella, pese a que ya lo había hecho por teléfono.

—Podías haber avisado, Shittopi-chan dejó su meditación para salir a buscarte… —vio que el joven Vongola tomaba unas notas en un cuaderno, y su rígida mirada se fijó en él.

—Fue mi culpa —se excusó luego de hacer las anotaciones pertinentes sobre el UMA en cuestión y guardar el cuaderno dentro del morral—, le propuse esperar y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

—Bien —asintió ella con una expresión muy dura a la que Gokudera no supo qué connotación darle, sentía que estaba rindiéndole cuentas a Hibari por destrozar la escuela o algo similar, ¿ella también iría a morderlo?—, gracias por escoltarlo a casa, Vongola. —Sin decir más, dio la vuelta y se metió dentro para calentar la cena que se le había enfriado al jefe.

Enma, entonces, se dio cuenta de que ahora sí tocaba decir _adiós_.

—Gracias, Gokudera —bajó la vista a la acera, tenía ganas de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla al estilo occidental, pero no se animaba a ser tan osado pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría y no quería arruinarlo. Milagrosamente no lo había arruinado más allá de lo esperado en él, no quería echarlo todo a perder en ese último minuto.

—No es nada —dijo con aspereza. En esos momentos de urbanidad solía ponerse un tanto nervioso y dicha timidez se traslucía a incomodidad. Porque cuando él pasaba por borde, muchas de esas veces, se debía a que no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir frente a cumplidos o reconocimientos, era anormal ¿y qué?—Lamento no haberles podido dar una paliza.

Enma torció la boca. Ya tendría oportunidad para eso, dudaba que lo dejaran tranquilo, aunque si lo habían visto con Gokudera en esa esquina, quizás en el futuro se lo pensaran dos veces.

—Bien —murmuró Kozato levantando una mano, tembloroso, como una señal extraña de saludo—, ¿nos vemos mañana en clase?

Gokudera asintió y pensó en que si sería prudente ofrecerle pasar a buscarlo. Por las dudas, quizás los matones eran de "trabajar" desde la mañana bien temprano, pero antes de que pudiera insinuarlo, con toda la pena del mundo –sin saber a qué venía esa pena que sentía-, la voz de Adelheid los traspasó de lado a lado.

—La cena va a volver a enfriarse si no entras.

Con eso el chico se metió dentro de la casa y Gokudera se quedó con el ofrecimiento atravesado en la garganta. Suspiró escandalosamente y caminó en dirección a su apartamento; ya era muy tarde para ir a hacerle una visita al décimo.

…

Se incorporó y apagó el reproductor de música cuando vio al décimo salir de casa. Lo recibió con la sonrisa matutina y diaria, para empezar a caminar a la par. Tenían unos pocos minutos a solas antes de que Yamamoto se les uniera en el camino a la escuela.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal con Enma? —lo escudriñó disimuladamente, tratando de ver si estaba muy molesto o, por el contrario, se vislumbraba un _podía ser peor_ ; pero Gokudera alzó los hombros, indiferente.

—La pandilla no apareció ayer. —Tsuna asintió, ya se lo había dicho por teléfono la noche anterior—No sabía qué hacer, si hoy pasarlo a buscar o no… digo, porque pueden intentar pegarle de nuevo… —miró a su décimo y este le sonrió con calidez.

Tsuna se daba cuenta de que le estaba diciendo aquello para darle pie, como si esperara una nueva orden de su parte o una nueva dirección y sentido. Por otro lado, notaba sin dificultad que todo había salido bien. Gokudera no había matado a Enma ni Enma había salido corriendo de su guardián.

Quizás sí y Reborn tenía razón: esos dos podían hacerse amigos. Después de todo, Enma era más chico que Gokudera por un pelo, así que la excusa de "no me agrada la gente más grande que yo" no tenía cabida. Algo en todo eso le relajó. No es que Gokudera fuera pesado o absorbente con él, como Haru solía gritarle en la cara a la Tormenta cada dos por tres, pero le agradaba la idea de que pudiera hacerse amigo de alguien más aparte de él.

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría de eso, poco tiempo después.

Lo primero que hicieron, cuando los dos entraron a clases en compañía de Yamamoto, fue mirar hacia el banco de Enma para ver si este estaba entero. El chico se hundió avergonzado en la silla intimidado por esa obvia pesquisa visual.

Gokudera se sintió aliviado al ver las marcas viejas, pero ninguna nueva. Y es que… era su deber, después de todo el décimo le había dado la importante misión de escoltarlo y salvaguardar su integridad física, ¿qué clase de mano derecha sería si por incumplimiento del deber el jefe de una familia aliada se aparecía golpeado?

…

Su mundo y toda su vida giraba en torno al décimo, de eso Gokudera también era muy consciente, no tenía problemas, de hecho, en reconocerlo orgullosamente y en voz alta. Por eso mismo a veces trataba de tomar distancia. Una o dos horitas por semana, nada más –no fuera a ser cosa que el décimo precisase su ayuda en esos momentos cruciales-. Una o dos horas en las que él aprovechaba para ir a la tienda de comics con el absoluto y total disimulo de quien entra a un sex shop.

Pero no alcanzó a poner siquiera la mano en el picaporte que un tumulto de gente joven llamó su atención. Se acercó con curiosidad, sospechando que se debía a una pelea, más que nada por las expresiones de algunas chicas que reconocía de su curso.

Entre la gente distinguió a Haru, en medio de un torbellino y reclamando a viva voz que dejaran de abusar de los débiles en el nombre del amor. Cuando visualizó al débil en cuestión, se dio cuenta de que era Enma.

—¡Ah! ¡El décimo va a matarme!

No tardó un segundo en involucrarse en la pelea, repartir algunas hostias y apaciguar las aguas. En la calle casi no quedaba gente, asustada por el temperamento del chico. Hasta Haru se había ido a seguir con su propia misión de amor, que involucraba tristemente a Tsuna –para desgracia de este-, serena al ver que Gokudera se haría cargo de ese pobre chico. Alcanzó a decir un "lo dejo todo en tus manos" y se marchó, mientras Gokudera refunfuñaba que ella no había hecho nada, más que empeorar las cosas.

En el piso habían quedado tres de los cuatro que estaban pegándole a Enma; uno logró escaparse, pero se aseguró de hacerle llegar el mensaje a través de esos tres que se levantaban para escapar de ese monstruo que, imprudentemente, usaba dinamita.

—Y como lo toquen otra vez, esto se parecerá a una caricia en comparación de lo que les voy a hacer.

Cuando en la calle solo quedaba Enma jadeando de dolor, se acercó a él para tratar de ayudarlo. En cuclillas se puso a juntar todos los elementos que estaban desperdigados. Le habían roto el cierre de la mochila y habían pisoteado todo lo que estaba en ella.

—G-Gracias —murmuró Enma, sentándose con mucha dificultad en la acera.

Gokudera no le respondió, apenas lo miró. No con lástima, ni tampoco con suavidad porque todavía seguía enojado con los abusones en cuestión y sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel.

—¿Eran ellos? Los que te pegaron la semana pasada—preguntó, notando que incluso le habían sacado los pantalones. Lo buscó e intentó a ayudarlo a ponérselo al ver que le costaba moverse sin que en su rostro se reflejara el dolor de la golpiza.

—No, estos eran otros. No sé quiénes…

Gokudera plantó un gesto de hastío muy gracioso. O sea ¿había más?

—¿Te quitaron algo?

—El dinero y el celular.

—Ven, párate —intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, lamentándose por no haber sido él quien le robase a esos cuatro mientras tuvo la oportunidad, pero debía reconocer que él no era de los que iban tras esos botines. A decir verdad Gokudera era matón por otros motivos, no por dinero o poder.

Enma ahora no solo lucía golpeado, además tenía una expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro que lo atravesaba al medio. Era tan contagioso que hasta Gokudera mismo se advertía decaído por la situación cuando no tenía por qué. Con Tsuna era igual: cuando no podía estar ahí a tiempo de evitarle un daño, acababa por sentirse nulo y miserable. Al borde del suicidio.

—Te lastimaron mucho —reparó en el detalle, chasqueando la lengua en señal de molestia con el revés.

—Me alegro —dijo el chico, desconcertándolo. ¿De qué se alegraba? ¿De la paliza? Enma no tardó en explicarse—, me alegro de que anduvieras cerca.

Gokudera asintió, él también se alegraba de haber decidido ir a la comiquería esa tarde o no sabría en qué peores condiciones hubiera quedado Enma de no haberlo hecho.

Ahora sí se preguntaba qué le diría a su décimo, con qué cara lo miraría después de haber fallado estrepitosamente en la misión encomendada. Debía resarcir su incapacidad de alguna manera.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. —Apenas podía caminar y no le importaba si Enma había salido a la calle porque tenía algo importante qué hacer, lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar de los golpes; eso le llevó a reparar en la gravedad de las heridas—¿Te duele el cuerpo por dentro?

—Me duele todo —aclaró, aceptando levemente la ayuda del chico para caminar. Apoyó apenas el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Por suerte no estaban lejos de casa.

—Sí, pero… ¿te patearon en el estómago o en las costillas? Creo que deberíamos ir a un hospital, por las dudas…

Enma sonrió tenuemente y lo miró por un breve segundo. Murmuró tan bajo un "gracias por preocuparte" que Gokudera no lo escuchó, ni tampoco le pidió que repitiera lo dicho. Al final terminaron frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Simón. Gokudera buscó por él las llaves dentro de la mochila rota y abrió la puerta.

Había ido una sola vez a esa residencia en compañía del décimo y no la recordaba tan desordenada. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. Mejor, pensó interiormente, de esa manera no tenía que andar dando explicaciones al aparecerse con el jefe de ellos tan lastimado. Porque para él era claro que si alguien le devolvía al décimo en esas condiciones, habría consecuencias. Consecuencias dolorosas.

—Los sábados… la mayoría tiene actividades en los talleres de la escuela —explicó Enma a una pregunta que no había sido formulada, aunque sí pensada.

—¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Sí, en el baño —señaló una puerta hacia la que Gokudera se dirigió.

Había pensando en ayudarle a llegar a su casa, dejárselo a la familia Simón para que lo atendiesen e ir a visitar al décimo porque ya habían pasado las dos horas de tolerancia, pero no podía mandarse a mudar y dejar al chico en esas condiciones, de mal en peor, solo. Podía descompensarse. Y si se moría… ahí sí que no tendría palabras para el décimo.

—¿Tardarán mucho en venir? —preguntó cuando volvió a la sala.

—No lo sé, Shittopi-chan y Adelheid deberían estar en casa —Enma alzó los hombros, dándose cuenta de la impaciencia del chico—; pero si tienes cosas que hacer, ve —ofreció gentilmente—, estoy acostumbrado a curarme solo, así que…

Gokudera no se negó verbalmente, ni siquiera con la cabeza, pero al estar buscando el algodón junto a un líquido, que reconoció inmediatamente como un antiséptico sin alcohol, le estaba dando una negativa muy clara. Definitivamente no iba a irse y dejarlo así.

Lo tomó de un brazo y con el gesto le indicó que se sentara en la silla, pero el jefe Simón prefería recostarse en el sillón o en su cama para estar más cómodo.

—Me duele la espalda —se excusó.

Gokudera lo siguió hasta una habitación en donde había cuatro camas. Se sentó al borde en la que el chico se había echado y empezó con la labor de enfermero.

—Sé lo que hago —se quejó, cuando Enma tocó su mano como si buscara indicarle el camino de las heridas o la forma en la que debía limpiarlo.

—Lo siento.

—Cuando era chico pasaba mucho tiempo con un doctor —explicó, tratando de curarlo sin hacerle ver las estrellas—, un doctor de pacotilla —aclaró con gracia y refiriéndose a Shamal—, además estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto con el décimo.

La sonrisa que Enma le regaló cuando nombró a Tsuna estaba empañada por algo que, Gokudera supo adivinar acertadamente, era melancolía. Tomó aire, sintiendo que todas esas preguntas que se había hecho en el último tiempo volvían a aquejarlo. Le iba a dar migraña.

Enma no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Gokudera hablaba de Tsuna con ese cariño tan palpable, se moría de envidia. ¿O eran celos? No lo supo, pero imaginarlo al Vongola curando las heridas de su jefe le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago.

—Te criaste en Italia, ¿cierto? —preguntó tímidamente—Me contó Tsuna —aclaró.

Y Gokudera no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al escuchar aquello, porque le agradaba darse cuenta de que su décimo solía hablar de él. Bien o mal, no le importaba.

—Sí… —era hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de su infancia.

—Ouch —se quejó levemente, como si buscara reprimir el dolor para evitar molestar de alguna tonta forma a Gokudera, como si Gokudera pudiera molestarle que al chico le doliese algo que, era evidente, debía dolerle.

—Tengo que limpiar bien; sé que duele, pero aguanta —Lo retó con la intención de seguir, sin embargo se quedó a medio camino cuando Enma tomó suavemente su mano.

Definitivamente, ese chico tenía algo raro en los ojos, porque cuando lo miraba de esa forma lograba inquietarlo de sobremanera. Para colmo, en esa ocasión, no le soltaba la mano ni tampoco escondía la mirada, como habitualmente acababa haciendo tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde.

Y Gokudera seguía sin entender como un chico tan fuerte no sabía valerse por su cuenta en la calle. En su momento, cuando apenas lo habían conocido, se lo había dicho a sí mismo: se parecía mucho a su décimo en tantos aspectos que le fastidiaba; porque era como ver a Tsuna en un espejo, como ver a su idolatrado jefe desde otra perspectiva. No es que Hayato fuera un necio, incapaz de ver todos los defectos de su jefe, al contrario, el punto es que también podía ver todas esas nobles virtudes que tanto le atraían de Tsuna. Y de alguna manera esa comparación en el pasado le disgustaba, porque el décimo era único. O debía serlo.

Aunque tenía que ser sincero y admitir que lo que más le fastidió en esa época, había sido que esos dos congeniaran tan bien y pudieran llegar a ser tan buenos amigos, desplazándolo a él en la rutina diaria de su décimo. Y claro, también le fastidió descubrir en las batallas que Enma era tan fuerte como Tsuna.

Otra vez tenía ganas de agarrarlo de los hombros y gritarle que despertase; pero Enma no tenía a un fanático a su lado que le hiciera sentir que era capaz de cualquier cosa, no tenía un Gokudera a su lado que le hiciera creer que no era tan inútil para todo. Ni mucho menos tenía un Gokudera que le salvase el pellejo de aquella forma tan entregada, insensata e imprudente, aunque… eso último quizás estaba cambiando un poquito.

—Eres fuerte como el décimo —al final, contra todo intento de evitar decirlo, ahí estaba, diciéndolo, motivado por el aire enrarecido que los había subyugado—, no entiendo por qué te dejas pasar por encima. —Pero Enma no dijo nada, siguió mirándolo de la misma manera y, finalmente, le soltó la mano—T-Te pareces mucho a él en algunos aspectos —reiteró con vergüenza.

¿Vergüenza de qué? No lo sabía, pero se sentía apenado por esa observación. Sin embargo era cierto, los dos eran la clase de individuos que poseían un poder descomunal en batalla, pero que no gustaban de usarlo con personas comunes.

A ellos no les complacía lastimar a la gente; en ningún sentido.

—Sí, ambos somos pésimos estudiante —lo dijo con una pizca de burla.

—No hablo de lo malo solamente.

—Hasta en eso…

—¿Eh? —No entendía a qué venía esa expresión tan inconexa con lo que estaban hablando. Se dio cuenta de que el algodón estaba empapado en sangre y buscó en cambio una gasa para seguir limpiándole la boca; en ese momento la mano inexplicablemente le tembló.

—Digo… cuando a Tsuna lo ayudas con las tareas escolares no le va tan mal.

¿Era una queja? Gokudera lo sintió así. Y no tenía por qué quejarse el borrego, él no tenía ninguna obligación para con el jefe Simón, que lo partiera un rayo. Sí, eso se dijo, autosuficiente como él solo, pero por alguna mística razón sus palabras no fueron acordes con ese pensamiento.

—Puedo explicarle a los dos —alzó un hombro—, digo… son los mismos temas, ¿no?

¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo esa ayuda? No entendía, él adoraba disfrutar de esos ratos a solas con el décimo y despotricaba interiormente cuando su jefe le pedía que también le explicase a Yamamoto, porque el beisbolista mancillaba los momentos a solas. Y ahí estaba: ofreciéndole compartir esos ratos sagrados.

Dios, que se negase; que se negase rotundamente.

—Sería genial —dijo Enma, y Gokudera no supo por qué, pero no se sintió tan decepcionado como previó.

La puerta de calle siendo abierta los puso en alerta. Gokudera tomó distancia de Enma y este se sentó en la cama acomodándose la ropa, como si en vez de estar curando heridas, hubieran estado haciendo algo indebido que debían ocultar y disimular.

La culpa, de alguna retorcida manera, los había mellado a ambos, y se daban cuenta de que ese sentimiento era compartido porque ambos tuvieron el mismo torpe proceder de buscar disfrazar algo que no necesitaba ser disfrazado.

Gokudera se alejó hasta la pared y tosió incómodo frente al detalle de estar en el cuarto del jefe Simón, con él en la cama huelga decir. Adelheid los miró, primero al Vongola y luego a Enma, notando de inmediato sus heridas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me pegaron —se señaló la cara.

—De eso me doy cuenta —volvió a mirar al Vongola, pero este había desviado el rostro plantando un gesto de fiereza para después cruzarse de brazos. No sabía por qué, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable, cuando él no había hecho nada malo.

—Gokudera me ayudó a llegar a casa.

Adelheid vio sobre la mesita de luz el botiquín. Frunció el ceño, por algún extraño motivo ese chico le perturbaba. Pese a que era integrante de una familia aliada, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta ante el evidente acercamiento hacia su jefe. Porque de golpe, de no verlo más que con el décimo Vongola, ahora era la segunda vez que lo veía en su casa.

Gokudera interpretó esa expresión como una queja implícita. Como la misma que él tendría si Adelheid le hubiera llevado al décimo en esas condiciones. Y la entendía.

—Lamento no haber intervenido más a tiempo —le sostuvo esa mirada, con tanta rudeza que Enma se levantó de la cama levemente alarmado.

—Gokudera ya se iba.

—Bien —dijo ella—, gracias de nuevo.

Pero las gracias que le daba al chico Vongola no eran del todo sinceras. Una parte de ella sabía que Gokudera era la clase de chico problemático que siempre era un imán para los problemas. Sin dudas le traería más inconvenientes a su jefe que soluciones.

A esa conclusión llegó mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta para verlo irse por la calle.

…

La primera pista de que aquellos dos estaban congeniando más de lo que le gustaba, llegó cuando Enma sacó el tema de las malas calificaciones y de lo _bueno_ que era Gokudera en ayudarlo a él con la tarea. Y en la _suerte_ que tenía…

Sí, era muy afortunado de contar con el cerebro de su auto proclamada mano derecha. Y no, por supuesto que no tenía problemas en compartirlo.

—Si quieres, puedo pedirle que te explique lo último que vimos en la clase de historia —trató de sonreír—, Gokudera es bueno explicando esas cosas, se ve que le gusta o no le cuesta.

—Genial —murmuró sin un ápice de emoción, pero sintiéndolo igualmente. —La verdad es que necesito que alguien me ayude, no puedo desaprobar este examen o me llevaré la materia a marzo.

La sonrisa forzada de Tsuna se convirtió en una mueca extraña. Se lo notaba absorto, pero antes de que Enma pudiera preguntarle a qué se debía ese porte, el mismo chico develó lo que pensaba, fijando los ojos en su compañero con el fin de que su híper intuición le dijera hasta qué punto estaba en lo cierto.

—Veo que al final te terminó agradando Gokudera —más de la cuenta, se dijo mentalmente; sintiéndose inmediatamente trastornado por dicho pensamiento.

—Sí —admitió, reflexionando con la mirada cargada de sentimientos—, la verdad es que… Gokudera-kun me gusta.

Pestañeó al notar lo extraña que había sonado esa expresión, hasta él se advertía alterado por la connotación que se le podía dar a ese "me gusta".

—Quiero decir, tenías razón… no es un mal chico.

Tsuna asintió algo ido y le dio un sorbo a su jugo, regalándole otra nueva sonrisa efímera y falsa. Y esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas a fuego: "Gokudera-kun _me gusta_ ". Lo persiguió durante todo el día y fue recién por la noche, cuando lo abandonó, que pudo preguntarle a su guardián si estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo una vez más.

Gokudera no se negó como imaginó, ni tampoco ofreció tanta resistencia para evitar ser el profesor particular del chico. Pensar que al principio ni quería escoltarlo hasta la casa y ahora aceptaba sin más la propuesta de estar horas explicándole temas de la escuela.

Horas…

Así, de pasar a ser dos los burros, pasaron a ser tres; sin embargo Enma estaba muy atrasado con los temas y era al que a la larga más le costaba entender y al que más le tenía que repetir los puntos importantes.

Tsuna se lo vio venir y su híper intuición estaba en lo correcto: Gokudera no dudó tampoco en aceptar darle clases extra. Como si la idea de estar explicando temas de la escuela todo el santo día fuera algún tipo de pasatiempo nuevo que había adoptado la Tormenta.

…

Enma juntó todos los útiles y los libros de la escuela ante la mirada perspicaz de Adelheid; fue al baño, luego a la habitación de los chicos y se apareció de nuevo en la sala no solo con su pantalón y pulóver favorito, sino que además perfumado. La mujer olfateó el ambiente, recociendo de inmediato el perfume importado de Julie.

—Va a matarte si sabe que estás usando su perfume favorito.

Enma pareció volver en sí con esas palabras, miró a Adelheid quien le regaló una mueca de disconformidad con su actitud. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta, en la expresión cotidiana de abatimiento, que lo había avergonzado al resaltar el detalle de que se había perfumado.

—¿Adónde irás?

—Gokudera-kun va a explicarme algunos temas de la escuela —murmuró, como si se estuviera excusando ante su madre por alguna imprudencia cometida.

Adelheid pensó bien las palabras a decir mientras terminaba de secar los platos, al mismo tiempo que Koyo entraba por la puerta principal.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Y no puede explicarte esos tema Shittopi? —Supo que eso no sería posible, porque por nada del mundo Shittopi-chan interrumpía su meditación, así que miró al recién llegado, señalándolo con la cabeza—Dile a él, seguramente sabrá explicarte, son temas que ya vio el año pasado…

—Déjalo —dijo Koyo dándose cuenta de la situación, era un tema que entre ellos habían hablado, cuando Enma no estaba en casa y Adelheid quiso ponerlos de sobre aviso—, es evidente que prefiere que se lo explique el Vongola.

La intención maliciosa no pasó desapercibida para Enma, le quitó la mano cuando trató de cachetearle socarronamente una mejilla.

—Me voy —dijo retraído, antes de que alguno intentara frenarle el paso. Sin más se marchó, con tanta rapidez que Adelheid se quedó suspirando sola en medio de la cocina, mirando la puerta cerrada.

—Deja de torturarte con eso —le reprendió Koyo, adivinando en su semblante las cuestiones que la atormentaban.

—Es que sabes cómo es Enma en ese sentido.

—¿En ese sentido? ¿Te refieres a…? —hizo un gesto obsceno con la boca simulando el sexo oral estrictamente masculino, y recibiendo a cambio un puño en el brazo por parte de la mujer.

—Es un niño todavía…

Koyo alzó las cejas y bostezó. Lo cierto es que nadie podía prohibirle nada a Enma, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y, más que cuidarlo, otra cosa no quedaba por hacer. Adelheid era demasiado sobreprotectora con él.

—Ya sé —dijo, y por el tono Adelheid sospechó que se burlaría de ella—, te refieres al Vongola. ¿Temes que lo pervierta?, pobre de él.

El golpe que le dio la mujer, en esa ocasión, le hizo ver las estrellas y le desacomodó los anteojos. Para ella Enma era muy frágil, en aspectos concretos, pero más en los asuntos del corazón. Su joven jefe tenía heridas que no había cerrado con el tiempo y que quizás nunca cerrarían; la muerte de su madre y de su hermana sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba. Y si ese Vongola lo lastimaba de alguna manera, y no precisamente pensaba en un daño físico porque sabía que Enma en ese sentido sí era fuerte, no dudaría en matarlo lentamente para que sufriese.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta, Gokudera estaba tan nervioso que no se percató de nada, ni de la ropa ni del perfume. Para él, el chico lucía igual que siempre: con ese semblante de acomplejado social que llevaba sobre los hombros cual estandarte.

—Pasa —invitó, sintiéndose levemente invadido. Estaba nervioso porque él no solía recibir visitas. El décimo no había ido muchas veces, ya que casi siempre era él quien se la pasaba todo el santo día en la casa de la familia Sawada. —¿Quieres tomar algo?

Enma negó apocado con la cabeza y se sacó la mochila para dejarla sobre el sillón. Miró alrededor y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la biblioteca, sonrió levemente al ver uno de los estantes repletos de mangas; pero no hizo mención al respecto ni tampoco sostuvo demasiado la vista, con el fin de evitar demostrarle que lo estaba espiando descaradamente.

—Siéntate —señaló la silla y la mesa de lo que sería una cocina. El apartamento era pequeño y apenas estaba dividido por una arcada. Enma pudo ver la cama occidental a lo lejos y una puerta que, supuso, era el baño.

Le gustaba estar allí. Se sentó en una de las sillas en un silencio tan cerrado que arrastró a Gokudera a buscar llenarlo de alguna manera.

—Si no quieres tomar nada, entonces empecemos. —Se sentó junto a él para poder darle las notas que había tomado en clase.

A Enma le gustó, también, conocer más de cerca la letra del Vongola. Acarició la hoja en donde estaban impresas, como si así pudiera acariciar la mano que las habían trazado.

Gokudera notó extraño el gesto, pero no le dio demasiada importancia o no podía, porque notaba que hacerlo podía llevarlo por terrenos que había querido evitar circular. El chico estaba raro. _Rarito_ siempre le había parecido, pero esa tarde se pasaba y no era la primera vez que se sentaba a explicarle temas de la escuela como para alegarlo a los nervios evidentes de "la primera vez".

En esos últimos meses, debía reconocer, habían pasado mucho tiempo a solas. Principalmente en la biblioteca de la escuela y una sola vez en la casa de la familia Simón. Con los exámenes a cuestas, Gokudera le había propuesto reforzar las clases y por eso ese domingo lo tenía ahí con él.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le fastidiaba el aire enrarecido entre los dos, pero más le acabó por fastidiar el haber provocado esa expresión de tristeza en el chico cuando lo preguntó. Es que se lo había cuestionado de malos modos, trasluciendo todo el hastío con el cual cargaba.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, siendo dos completos desconocidos. En esos pocos meses habían logrado conocerse un poco mejor y dejar de lado esa incapacidad de ser sociales que los perseguía, pero de vez en cuando parecían volver al punto de partida. Y esa fue una nueva ocasión.

—Lamento mucho que tengas que perder el tiempo conmigo. —Porque Enma no dejaba de lado que incluso hasta los domingos debía darle clases.

—Ya te dije que yo no soy así —le aclaró con dureza—, si algo me molesta no lo hago y punto.

—Pero… sé que Tsuna te lo pidió.

Lo que le estaba dando a entender era que comprendía las razones por las que toleraba perder horas de su vida explicándole esos temas sin recibir nada a cambio. Ambos sabían que él no sabía –ni debía como mano derecha- rehusarse a un pedido de Tsuna y Gokudera mismo había sido quien, en más de una ocasión, había resaltado el detalle de que el décimo le había pedido que le hiciera ese favor.

—A mí también me viene bien —explicó, con el único fin de que dejara de sentirse así al respecto, como si fuera una molestia para él, porque ciertamente, aunque le molestase la gente en general, él en particular no le importunaba tanto—, digo… vienen los exámenes de fin de año y explicarte los temas es como repasarlos y estudiar. Así que me sirve a mí también.

Enma sonrió, porque se daba cuenta una vez más que en su tosca forma de ser, Gokudera estaba tratando de ser gentil. Más lograba conocerlo y más le gustaba, y más pensaba con celos en lo afortunado que era Tsuna de tener un amigo como Gokudera que, encima de tener aquellas virtudes, era muy lindo.

Su respiración se agitó notablemente ante ese último pensamiento. No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, de hecho lo pensó desde el primer momento que lo vio y siempre, pero nunca delante de él. Era como si temiera que Gokudera pudiese ver a través de sus ojos y descubrirlo. Pero lo cierto es que Hayato no era adivinador ni tampoco gozaba de algo como la híper intuición, si bien admitía percibir la ligera vibración que emitía el chico cuando se le quedaba mirando de esa manera tan particular. Sí, esa que siempre lograba mortificarlo.

¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Había dicho de nuevo algo malo?

—Tsuna tenía razón —murmuró tan bajo que el guardián tuvo que acercar levemente el cuerpo hacia él—, Gokudera-kun es muy agradable —intentó sonreír, pero no le salió—. Te tenía miedo, ¿sabes?

—Sí —contestó sin problemas, elevando ambas cejas en un gesto de absoluta resignación que le arrancó, al fin, una sonrisa al otro.

Y es que Gokudera solía tener presente que acojonaba al cincuenta por ciento de los alumnos de Namimori, así que el detalle no le sorprendía, ni le conmovía.

Enma negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si Gokudera le permitiría salir indemne si se atrevía ir más allá. Lo que quería hacer le parecía muy precipitado, no estaba muy seguro de haber interpretado correctamente lo que sentía cuando estaba junto al Vongola, aparte él no tenía experiencia en esos temas.

Lo cierto es que tampoco quería quedarse con las ganas. Se había reprimido tanto en esos últimos días por eso que uno llama "prudencia", que su tolerancia al respecto había llegado a cero.

Por eso su mano se posó con tanta duda y tanto miedo sobre la de Gokudera. Y con tanta lentitud que este tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y retirarla en caso de que el gesto le importunase demasiado.

Pero Gokudera no lo hizo…

Notó el temblequeo en esa mano que buscaba acariciarlo sutilmente sin conseguirlo. Simplemente la miró, como si estuviera atento al más leve movimiento.


	2. 1/10: Enma Kozato [Parte 2/2]

**Capítulo 2 de 2**

* * *

Enma soltó el aire que había retenido al notar que el Vongola no se había puesto de pie ni le había golpeado por atreverse a tener un gesto tan personal. Tragó saliva, apretando con un poco más de confianza dicha mano y Gokudera hizo algo que, además de sorprenderle gratamente, le hizo sonreír otra vez. Dio vuelta su propia mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mirándole luego fijamente a los ojos con un poco de asombro por el vuelco de la situación.

Por insólito que suene, le había asombrado. Porque aunque Gokudera no era idiota tampoco imaginaba que alguno de los dos fuera a ser capaz de admitir que les agradaba la compañía del otro, y que esa era la razón por la que por momentos se mostraran como dos completos desconocidos. No había sido fácil aceptar que en más de una ocasión habían disfrutado de los ligeros roces accidentales. Como el quedar apretujados entre medio de una muchedumbre estudiantil o, como le pasaba con el décimo, cuando sus cuerpos quedaban pegados en un transporte público lleno de gente, haciéndoles bullir las hormonas.

—Bien —dijo Gokudera carraspeando y retirando esa mano como si de repente la de Enma quemara. Tomó las hojas y continuó—, la tecnología en la edad media… este tema es fácil —lo miró, regalándole una media sonrisa que pecaba de sugestiva. Sonrisa que Enma correspondió levemente.

Se perdieron unos minutos entre explicaciones, pero se notaba que Gokudera no estaba con todas las luces para explicar, ni Enma con todas las luces para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Su mente era una bruma espesa, porque también se daban cuenta de que con haber sentido el ligero toque de los dedos no se quedarían conformes.

Enma se estiró apenas, lo necesario para alcanzar con los labios la mejilla de su tutor improvisado, sorprendiendo a Gokudera por el gesto y arrancándole otra sonrisa cómplice. Dejó de mirar la hoja para mirarlo a él. Dudó unos segundos antes de hacer lo que quería. Las piernas le temblaban, pero así y todo Hayato se animó a rozar esos mismos labios con los suyos.

Con una mano, que había comenzado a sudar de nervios puesta en la mejilla, lo acercó más a él para profundizar ese beso. Sintió los dientes de Enma clavándose suavemente en sus labios y casi al instante la humedad de su lengua, buscando tímidamente la suya. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos, estupefacto por ese atrevimiento, y luego la boca, deleitado por la agradable sensación del leve y suave roce de ese beso.

La mano de Gokudera cobró más firmeza sobre la mejilla del chico, mientras que con la otra buscó la manera de llegar a su cintura sin morir de pena, necesitaba hacer algo que le ayudara a tenerlo más cerca y satisfacer esa demanda que se traducía a un inexplicable temblequeo que no lo abandonaba ni lo dejaba en paz. Tenía las mismas mariposas en el estómago que sentía cuando estaba por completo a solas con el décimo, la única diferencia es que no estaba con él décimo. _Obvia_ diferencia.

Enma se aferró de la camiseta roja del Vongola, como si buscara con el gesto darle más confianza para acercarse, pero el teléfono celular de Gokudera rompió todo el encanto.

De golpe, estar hablando con Tsuna luego de haberse estado besando con Enma le hizo sentirse despreciable y muy culpable. Cuando no tenía razones para sentirse así.

Notó que Enma se ponía de pie para juntar sus cosas. Predecía sin necesidad de palabras que era hora de marcharse; el décimo requeriría la presencia de su guardián y Gokudera no sabría rehusarse.

Y a Enma ese detalle incomprensiblemente no solo le molestaba, además le dolía.

Gokudera cortó, dejándole esa sensación a Tsuna de que algo andaba mal con él, para pararse y buscar rápidamente algo en su mente que frenase la partida del chico.

—¿Te vas?

—Escuché que Tsuna te invitó a ir a lo de Yamamoto. Supuse que querrías ir, porque le dijiste que sí…

Asintió, pero era solo para jugar video juegos, no era algo tan importante o elemental como estudiar o… besarlo.

—¿Quieres venir?

Enma giró lentamente, sorprendido por esa imprevista invitación. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía correcto aceptar, sin embargo tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que quería quedarse un rato más con él.

—Adelheid va a preocuparse si no le aviso que llego tarde a casa.

—Llámala —le dio su celular, sabiendo que todavía no se había comprado uno desde que se lo habían robado—, dile que no se preocupe, que yo te acompañaré a casa.

Enma asintió, tomando con algo de duda el celular para marcar. A Adelheid no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, más que nada porque Enma no le estaba preguntando si podía, simplemente le estaba avisando que llegaría tarde, pero que no se preocupase porque el Vongola lo acompañaría. Adelheid no sabía qué le inquietaba más, si los rufianes que lo acosaban diariamente o el guardián en cuestión.

Cuando Gokudera se apareció en la tienda de Yamamoto en compañía de Enma, fue la segunda pista que obtuvo Tsuna. Sin dudas esos dos se estaban llevando mejor de lo esperado y no podía reclamárselo a Gokudera porque él había sido quién lo arrastró a ello.

No podía reclamarle a su supuesta mano derecha el que ahora no le dedicase tanto tiempo ni tanta atención como antes, que ya no pasara tantas horas a su lado. No era quién, y si bien al principio el detalle le aliviaba un poco –Haru en el fondo tenía algo de razón, Gokudera podía ser un poquito absorbente a veces- no sabía por qué motivo en el presente le fastidiaba hasta el punto de convertirlo en una persona que odiaba ser.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su decepción fue tan transparente que Enma se escondió tras Gokudera, buscando pasar desapercibido.

—Yo lo invité, décimo. Como estábamos estudiando juntos…

Tsuna se obligó a plantar su mejor cara, tratando de borrar esos sentimientos tan egoístas que lo habían gobernado en ese breve instante.

—Genial, así podemos hacer partidas de dos —disimuló, regalándole una sonrisa a Enma que no convenció demasiado al susodicho.

Yamamoto los hizo pasar amablemente a su cuarto y entre juegos de consola y galletas de vainilla la tarde murió. La vuelta a casa fue de lo más incómoda y extraña, porque Gokudera quería acompañar a los dos, cuando los dos vivían en el sentido opuesto. Y pese a que Enma y Tsuna discutieron afablemente sobre acompañar al otro, al final terminó ganando Enma, porque Gokudera se mostró de acuerdo con la idea de acompañar primero al décimo.

Así que los tres iban caminando en un silencio demasiado embarazoso en dirección a la residencia Sawada. En la puerta, Tsuna se despidió de ambos y le dio las gracias a Gokudera, lamentando no poder invitarlo a cenar, como solía hacer cuando regresaban tarde de lo de Yamamoto y lo escoltaba hasta su casa. Tuvo que ver como su auto proclamada mano derecha se iba junto al jefe Simón.

El silencio no fue menos incómodo cuando quedaron ellos dos solos, al contrario, fue más pesado e intolerable. Enma buscaba la manera de conseguir lo deseado, sin ser demasiado osado y sin pretender asustarlo o darle una idea errónea de su persona.

—Es temprano —murmuró, haciendo el primer vago intento—¿podemos…?

Gokudera lo miró, entendiendo las intenciones. Él también quería seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias. Durante toda esa tarde, mientras lo miraba jugar a los videojuegos, no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado. En el hecho sensacional de que se había besado con un chico.

Él no era de pensar en esas cosas, se tomaba tan a pecho su papel de mano derecha que no tenía tiempo para pensar en amoríos o, siquiera, en darle espacio a otra persona que no fuera el décimo en su vida. Al final, la gente tenía razón… su vida giraba _demasiado_ entorno a Tsuna y la familia Vongola.

La máscara finalmente se había caído y le molestaba tener que darles la razón a todos esos bocones sobre su dudosa y ambigua vocación al décimo. Él decía que no se trataba de nada de eso, aseguraba que lo suyo no era amor sino entrega y devoción, pero ahora… ahora no estaba tan seguro. Porque Enma venía a demostrarle que los chicos sí podían atraerle al punto de querer besar a uno; de querer tocarlo de una forma indebida y descubrir todas esas emociones que ya de por sí en solitario se sentían muy bien.

—¿Quieres volver a mi departamento? Puedo seguir explicándote…

Enma asintió, aliviado de no haber sido él quien al final lo propusiera, si bien había sido el que había dado pie para que la propuesta surgiese.

Era evidente que a ninguno de los dos le importaba un ápice Historia o siquiera el examen en cuestión, al menos eso quedo en claro apenas Gokudera terminó de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y su espalda se apoyó bruscamente contra ella, apresado por el calor del cuerpo del chico y la torpeza de un beso desesperado.

—Oh, Dios, eres… tan lindo.

Gokudera sonrió ante el cumplido y pensó lo mismo del chico, pero a él no se le daban esas cosas. A Enma tampoco, pero aquello le había surgido espontáneo, como el que no piensa en lo que está diciendo, ni mucho menos, en cómo lo está diciendo.

Gokudera lo abrazó por la cintura, sin estar bien seguro de lo que debía o no hacer en esas circunstancias, nunca había tenido _tanta_ intimidad con alguien, menos que menos con un chico de su misma edad que, por lógica, podía llegar a tener su misma nula experiencia. Sin embargo Enma logró desconcertarlo cuando comenzó un desesperado recorrido por el cuello, primero con los labios, dejándole besos que le hicieron dar un vuelco en el estómago, y más tarde con la lengua, que le provocó una ligera erección.

Su propio gemido logró desconcertarlo, no porque desconociera el propio sonido de su voz sino porque le avergonzaba estar gimiendo frente a otra persona; tampoco había podido evitarlo.

Quiso preguntarlo, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir lo que el chico estaba haciendo, quería más… más de lo que pudiera o se atreviera a darle. Y ese "más" fue mucho _más_ de lo imaginado.

Las manos de Enma buscaron con vacilación la pretina del pantalón de Gokudera al advertir la erección, que había ocasionado la suya con pasmosa facilidad. En ese punto, Gokudera lo tomó de la mano y lo distanció un poco. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse a la novedad que de por sí era hacer esas maravillas con un chico.

—¿Ya hiciste esto antes? —preguntó con curiosidad, asomando apenas una fugaz sonrisa nerviosa.

—N-No —mintió Enma, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haber sido tan precipitado.

Gokudera lo miró con desconfianza, se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy sincero, pero de inmediato le sonrió, para aligerarle el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza. Enma era muy transparente por momentos.

—Yo nunca… —negó Gokudera volviendo la sonrisa en una cómplice, y no necesitó ser más específico.

Notó que el chico se había quedado en el sitio, petrificado, tal vez de terror o con la culpa del error mellándolo por dentro; así que lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, que envuelta en penumbras les ofrecía otro escenario. Uno mucho más íntimo que la entrada del apartamento.

Se sentó en la cama invitándolo y Enma se acomodó a su lado, juntando las piernas en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo, un sentimiento de entorpecimiento que fue inmediatamente suplantado por ansiedad cuando fue el turno del Vongola para experimentar.

Había buscado su cuello para hacerle eso que había hecho con él, escasos segundos atrás.

Poco a poco su espalda fue encontrando un lugar en el colchón y enredando los dedos en la grisácea cabellera del chico, escuchando el agradable e incitante sonido de la piel siendo succionada, se dejó llevar… demasiado.

Sentía el orgasmo a flor de piel y todavía no habían hecho lo que, él sabía, era más interesante. O quizá precisamente no "más" interesante, pero sí muy estimulante. Buscó de nuevo la pretina del pantalón y en esta ocasión Gokudera no le quitó las manos de lugar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su propio cuerpo reclamaba esa atención que el chico con tanto afán quería prodigarle.

Entendió de buenas a primera las intenciones de Enma cuando lo vio agachándose. Apenas la lengua de este rozó la piel de zona tan íntima, arrancándole un profundo gemido de satisfacción, Gokudera se dijo mentalmente "no soy idiota". Lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió a acomodar a su lado, para acostarse sobre él e inmovilizarlo.

—¿Con quién haces estas cosas? —volvió a preguntar lo mismo, pero ligeramente con otras palabras. Sin embargo en esta ocasión su expresión había sido algo dura, como si el detalle de que Enma tuviera más experiencia le molestase; pero por supuesto que no era eso lo que le perturbaba, sino la naturaleza evidentemente sensual del chico. No quería meterse en más problemas—Vamos, cuéntame… no me voy a enojar. Te lo prometo.

—Un hombre —explicó escuetamente—, un hombre más grande que yo… pero cuando era más chico—aclaró con cortedad—… nunca hice estas cosas con un chico, es decir… desde que soy grande, o sea… nunca tuve novio… no… yo…

Se cohibió, frustrado con su incapacidad para expresarse, cuando lo que quería decir era que en esa ocasión le resultaba especial. Estaba haciendo esas cosas con Gokudera porque quería, porque se sentía a gusto con él, entre sus brazos y sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Era una sensación muy distinta a la que había experimentado en el pasado. No se comparaba en nada y le agradaba. De hecho, pretendía ir más allá.

—Es distinto —siguió hablando ante el silencio torturante del Vongola; a media luz apenas podía adivinar sus facciones y no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba enojado con él—, contigo es distinto. Es la primera vez que me siento así con un chico de mi edad… y me gusta.

—A mí también me gusta —confesó, rogando interiormente para que eso fuera suficiente para evitar que el chico estallase en llanto, porque parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Pese a que Enma siempre lucía de esa forma, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto en ese momento.

Tal vez porque le notaba la voz quebrada y comprendía, con una brutalidad aplastante, que había abierto una caja de Pandora. No entendía muy bien de qué manera o hasta qué punto estaba marcado, pero necesitaba borrar esa melancolía de alguna forma.

Se sentía un malnacido por haberle obligado a decir algo que -era evidente- no quería decir porque se trataba de un asunto muy personal. Egoístamente se encontraba prefiriendo no haber sabido tanto de él.

Ahora sabía menos qué era correcto hacer o decir. Si debía callar o seguir adelante con todo. Por suerte Enma no tardó en resolverle el dilema cuando se estiró apenas para besarle en los labios, con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Gokudera-kun es muy lindo… —susurró ahogando el gemido—y quiero verlo desnudo.

El chico arqueó las cejas sopesando el pedido. Le parecía muy injusto ser solo él quien acabase desnudo, así que para _matar_ el pudor, decidió que primero le quitaría la ropa a él.

Los pantalones desaparecieron junto a la camiseta, la ropa interior y todo lo que cubría la piel de Kozato. Con la inexperiencia con la que cargaba, buscó darle placer y acariciarlo, hacerle sentir satisfecho y contenido. Estaba nervioso, eso no lo negaba, pero también ansioso… y cuando le tocó su turno de quedar desnudo se preguntó tontamente si iría a perder su virginidad en su propio apartamento con el jefe de la familia Simón, esa misma noche.

No sabía hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar Enma y no tenía voz para hablarle ni coraje para preguntarle. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, sintiendo todo el acto como algo muy natural. Lo era, sin dudas, pero la sensación ya no era de extrañeza o de incomodidad como lo había sido instantes atrás. Comenzaba a sentirse acostumbrado a la novedad de estar desnudo sobre el cuerpo de otro chico, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

Se sentía muy bien y su propio sexo estaba a gusto rozándose suavemente contra la erección de Enma y, más tarde, con la deliciosa cavidad que le dejaba la entrepierna de este cuando acomodó las piernas a cada lado.

Kozato empezó a jadear, arqueando suavemente la espalda a medida que las oleadas de placer le llegaban como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, sentía la respiración de Gokudera en su cuello y la delirante humedad en la entrepierna. Un frío que le hacía tiritar, luego calor, intenso calor, y frío, para sentir que se moría de nuevo con un calor que lo golpeaba de lleno cada vez que Gokudera lo rozaba así.

Abrió más las piernas y ahí Hayato se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía dominio sobre su propio cuerpo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, muy despacio, como si su anatomía supiera por cuenta propia lo que debía hacer para satisfacerlo, sin necesidad de haber tenido un entrenamiento o conocimiento previo al respecto.

El estómago se le contrajo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba profanando la intimidad del jefe de la familia Simón, sin siquiera pretenderlo verdaderamente. Se detuvo volviendo en sí de un trance profundo para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, buscando el permiso correspondiente y así poder seguir adelante sin remordimientos. Enma juntó las piernas y apretó el cuerpo de Gokudera contra el suyo, con los brazos lo rodeó por la espalda haciendo que el gesto fuera suficiente. Le estaba rogando que no se detuviera, por nada del mundo.

Y mientras el teléfono celular de Gokudera sonaba en el pantalón que había quedado sobre el piso con una llamada del décimo, su dueño imprimió fuerza en ese rítmico movimiento, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Uno que era compartido.

Tomó aire y también tomó el rostro de Enma con ambas manos para besarlo y consolarlo, con un cariño inusual que hasta él mismo desconocía ser capaz de poseer y expresar. Tal vez porque estaba agradecido con Enma por estar dándole tanto placer y eso, a lo que no podía darle nombre, pero que lo llenaba de un sentimiento muy cálido que nunca antes había sentido.

Quizás no a ese nivel, porque admitía puertas adentro que solo el décimo lograba darle un giro a su mundo interno. Sin embargo lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, y especialmente en el instante en el que ambos alcanzaron la cima, no tuvo comparación alguna. Y saber que el décimo no llegaba, por primera vez, a la altura de una situación, le parecía incomprensiblemente imperdonable.

Se quedó quieto en el sitio una vez que todo pasó, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Se recostó sobre Enma y este aprovechó para poder abrazarlo mejor. Su pelo rojo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y olía muy bien.

…

El retorno a casa estaba lleno de miradas cómplices, sonrisas sutiles y pocas palabras. Una vez frente a la puerta, era claro que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en despedirse del otro. La luz siendo encendida les hizo tomar distancia, parecían dos imanes con el mismo polo. El semblante aterrorizante de Adelheid apareció en la ventana arruinando la magia. No tardó demasiado en apartarse, sabía que el gesto de asomarse había sido suficiente para indicarle a Enma que estaba de mal humor por haber vuelto más tarde de lo avisado. Mucho más tarde.

Gokudera miró la ventana, para asegurarse de que no había nadie y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el chico.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela —se inclinó apenas y le dejó un efímero beso en la mejilla, un ligero toque que lo dejó con las ganas de más. —Que descanses.

Enma lo vio irse por la calle, con ese caminar de matón que tanta gracia le causaba. Parecía un texano en el lejano oeste. Ante esa idea tonta, carcajeó con tantas ganas que Adelheid volvió a asomarse intrigada por el extraño proceder de su jefe.

No recordaba bien cuando había sido la última vez que había escuchado a Enma reír con tanta soltura, ¿con el jefe Vongola? Agitó la cabeza, tratando de borrar esa mala sensación que no dejaba de perseguirla hasta cuando su jefe lucía feliz.

…

Hacía tiempo que Enma no podía caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin ese miedo constante de que una pandilla o alguien quisiera pegarle para robarle o simplemente por ser "Enma Kozato"; pero lo cierto es que desde que se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Gokudera, su vida se había vuelto muy tranquila y relajada en ese aspecto. Si a eso se le suma la emoción del sexo… Enma se sentía poca cosa para _tanto_.

Seguramente algo muy malo iba a pasar. Para equilibrar la balanza, por supuesto. O quizás, simplemente algo había hecho bien para merecer todo eso.

Sí, seguramente que algo había hecho bien para que _Kami_ se lo pagara de esa forma…

A pesar de que por momentos se comportaban como dos auténticos desconocidos, tenían esos ratos de intimidad que eran una bendición cuando estaban a solas y se extrañaban.

…

La opresora sensación de los exámenes pisándoles los talones desapareció cuando el bendito-maldito día llegó finalmente. Las notas las obtuvieron enseguida y Tsuna no pudo evitar reparar en las de Enma camino a casa y siendo acompañado por su Tormenta.

—Qué mal, ¿no? —murmuró con duda, mirándolo de soslayo—, te pasaste todo el otoño explicándole los temas y no aprobó.

Gokudera perdió la mirada, avergonzado por las razones. No podía excusarse ante su décimo explicándole que eso se debía porque lo que menos habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo había sido estudiar. Se sintió responsable y por eso buscó disculparse.

—Lo lamento, décimo… le fallé.

—No, no —le sonrió para rogarle con el gesto que no se sintiera comprometido por demás—, estoy seguro de que diste lo mejor de ti —alzó los hombros—, quizás Enma es la clase de persona a la que le cuesta mucho —ladeó la cabeza—, aunque si lo lograste conmigo… creo que puedes explicarle matemáticas hasta a un mono.

—No diga eso —paró en mitad de la calle y lo encaró con una expresión de abatimiento que era épica—, ¡prometo esforzarme más y hacer que Enma se saque un cien —pensó en lo que podía ofrecer a cambio— o dejo de ser su mano derecha! —Luego meditó mejor lo dicho, porque dudaba lograr que Enma se sacase un cien y la verdad es que no quería dejar de ser la mano derecha de Tsuna por ningún motivo del mundo—O bueno… haré que Enma apruebe ese examen en marzo o dejo de ser su mano derecha.

La mirada tan seria de su jefe le hizo pensar que había dicho algo muy malo. Tsuna había fruncido el ceño, extrañado ante un cambio que recién en ese momento se percataba. Hasta ese día, Enma no era "Enma" para Gokudera. Podía ser "el chico ese", "el miedoso de los Simón", e incluso "Kozato", pero nunca lo había mencionado con tanta familiaridad y soltura. Y, en apariencias, Gokudera no se había dado cuenta del traspié.

—¿Pasa algo malo, décimo? —Se alarmó al creer que se trataba sobre lo último que había soltado sin haber pensado mejor en lo que decía—No se preocupe, sabe que de todos modos no cumpliré con mi palabra en ese caso: así Enma desapruebe también en marzo, no dejaré de ser su mano derecha —sonrió abiertamente. —Solo quise expresar hasta qué punto me pienso comprometer.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto te lo estás tomando enserio… —murmuró, para seguir caminando. Ya estaban ante la puerta de su casa.

Gokudera parpadeó, el tono que había usado el décimo no le había gustado para nada. Sonaba como desahuciado, ¿decepcionado? No, eso no era. Se despidieron, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a ser sincero con el otro. Como si ahora ellos fueran lo desconocidos.

Tsuna entró a casa y subió las escaleras sin detenerse a saludar a su madre. Llegó a su cuarto y se desplomó en la cama boca abajo, sin tampoco haberse quitado el uniforme de la escuela. Aferrado a la almohada, hundió la cara en ella y empezó a llorar, rehusándose todavía a admitir los motivos de esa tristeza tan repentina e inoportuna.

—Eres lento, Tsuna —dijo Reborn, con un poco de lástima—, eres lento hasta para entender tus propios sentimientos.

Y es que era verdad. Con todo ese asunto de que Gokudera comenzaba a hacerse muy amigo de Enma, no había pensado en otra cosa… su mente no había estado ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo por Kyoko, como solía ser en un pasado no muy lejano. Y le dolía. Y ahora no le quedaba más que aguantárselo.

Sin embargo Reborn no tardó en hacerle ver que lo suyo era puro y absoluto egoísmo. Y que no estaba mal sentirse así, que tenía derecho a veces a serlo, porque era humano sentir esas emociones. Lo importante es que no acabaran por gobernarlo y enceguecerlo; pero lo cierto es que nadie está exento de sentirlas.

Tsuna descubrió una faceta de sí mismo que acabó por sorprenderlo. Sabía ser celoso de su auto proclamada mano derecha sin siquiera pretenderlo. Adoraba a la gente que lo adoraba a él, no podía hacer nada al respecto para cambiar sus sentimientos.

Se daba cuenta de que lo que le molestaba en realidad era perder la atención que Gokudera le dedicaba, esa tan devota, que le daba tanta seguridad y le hacía sentir menos inútil de lo que era. La adulación, que en la Tormenta nunca había sido falsa.

Cuando entendió que era eso, que su tristeza se debía al miedo que sentía de perder todo aquello, y luego de que Reborn supiera consolarlo con durísimas palabras –si es que a ello se le puede llamar consuelo o baldazo de agua fría-, pudo entender que eso no lo perdería por mucho que Gokudera, alguna vez, encontrase a alguien a quien amar, y que ese "alguien" no fuera _su décimo_.

Tsuna dejó de sentirse tan mal cuando decidió que debía dejar _ir_ a Gokudera de esa manera.

Él quería que su Tormenta conociera a muchas personas, que se abriera a ellas, que tuviera gente a su alrededor que supiera apreciarlo mejor. Y que sobre todo, que fuera muy feliz. No podía ahora quejarse de tuviera un poco de todo eso.

Y no, no tenía que temer perderlo de esa particular forma. Reborn tenía razón: Gokudera no dejaría de ser el mismo obsesivo de su persona como siempre lo había sido. Que habría ligeros cambios cuando Hayato conociera a una persona que para él sería especial, no lo dudaba.

"Tienes que aprender a compartirlo, Tsuna-tonto".

…

Lo vio ir y venir por todo el reducido espacio, preparándose quizás para una salida; suspiró, porque no podía contra un joven hormonal que encima de hormonal, estaba irremediablemente seducido por otro joven hormonal.

De mal en peor y para colmar el vaso, recién acababa de enterarse que eran dos las materias que el jovencito debería rendir en marzo. Los demás lo retaron y se burlaron de él a su manera, con el afecto que le tenían, pero ella no dejaba de mostrarse sumamente molesta.

—No entiendo para qué demonios te las has pasado todo el otoño con el Vongola si ahora vienes con esto… —no recibió contestación alguna, su jefe ni siquiera la miró—¿y se puede saber adónde vas?

—Iré al cine con unos amigos.

Adelheid torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad. No era idiota, sabía que ese "iré al cine con unos amigos" en verdad significaba un "iré al cine con Gokudera".

¿Qué tan raro era que Enma tuviera amigos? ¿Qué tan raro era que Gokudera también? Ellos también podían socializar con otras personas aparte de Tsunayoshi Sawada; pero el mundo estaba empecinado en ver esa relación, que podía ser sencillamente de amistad –aunque no lo fuera precisamente en esos términos-, como algún acontecimiento único y extravagante.

—Déjalo en paz, mujer —se quejó Koyo.

—Tú cállate y no me des órdenes. —Se daba cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción más que resignarse con la irremediable situación.

—No la hagas enojar —lo reprendió Julie quien milagrosamente estaba en casa y no tras muchachitas inocentes—, y tú ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi perfume italiano —señaló a Enma, quien seguía ignorando a su familia.

—¿Adónde vas, Enma? —preguntó Rauji levantando la vista de la revista que leía tan absorto.

—Ya lo dijo —fue la contestación de Shittopi—, irá al cine con el raro de los Vongola. —Así como para Gokudera ella era rara, para ella él lo era. Y es que siempre se le quedaba mirándola de una manera que le resultaba exótica; por ponerle un mote decente.

Enma dio un respingo ante las palabras de su amiga. Él no había dicho eso, pero tampoco se molestó en corregirla, porque después de todo sabía que ninguno de ellos era idiota. Él no tenía amigos, al menos solamente a los que estaban ahí y consideraba su familia.

Se sentó en la cama dejando el celular nuevo sobre el cubrecama a la espera del llamado. Ya estaba listo, pero faltaba más de media hora. Así que para distraerse y no estar tan ansioso se sentó a leer mangas. Estaba nervioso porque esa sería la primera vez que irían al cine los dos; de hecho sería la primera vez que iría al cine con alguien que no era parte de su familia adoptiva. Siempre que se veían era en el apartamento de Gokudera, con la excusa de estudiar.

Sonrió con picardía, porque la verdad es que era lo que menos hacían.

Pero la media hora se cumplió y el teléfono celular no sonó. Cuando el reloj completó la hora, tomó el pequeño aparato para mirar los minutos y regalarle a la nada un nuevo suspiro. Se echó boca arriba sobre la cama lamentando que la función ya hubiera empezado.

Suspiró otra vez, ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? Lo mejor sería llamarlo y quitarse esa mala sensación, pero ¿y si estaba ocupado? Algo le decía que lo mejor sería quedarse con esa mala sensación guardada en el pecho.

Kaoru entró al cuarto y lo miró. Enma no necesitaba que su guardián hablase para entenderlo, a veces solo bastaba con estudiar su expresión. Y podía ver preocupación en él.

—¿No ibas a salir?

—No —respondió, dejando el celular sobre la mesa pequeña junto a la cama.

—Ya está la comida.

—No tengo hambre. Me acostaré a dormir.

Kaoru apagó la luz para darle privacidad. De esa forma Enma se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo las sábanas. Esa noche soñó, aunque al otro día no recordó qué, supo que en la pesadilla estaba Gokudera. Al final se había quedado con esa inquietante impresión. ¿Y si era así? Es decir, ¿y si le había pasado algo grave?

Ese domingo desayunó a toda prisa y sin darle tiempo a Adelheid de reprenderlo por atragantarse con la comida, salió de su casa en dirección a la de Gokudera. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y cuando este abrió la puerta, todavía dormido, no pudo suspirar aliviado. Esperaba que al menos tuviera una buena excusa que lograse alejar esas alarmantes sensaciones de él.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No sé —contestó con el tono parco de siempre—. No me fijé la hora al salir.

Gokudera giró, sintiendo como la luz del día le aguijoneaba los ojos. Miró el reloj sobre el aparador. Las ocho de la mañana, de un domingo. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se levanta un domingo antes de las ocho sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo?

—Ayer… ayer no me llamaste para… —cerró la puerta cuando la atravesó, incapaz de poder terminar la oración, porque Uri estaba fuera de su caja y había saltado a sus brazos con emoción.

—Es que… el décimo —dijo a media lengua, entre bostezos—, me pidió ayuda con algo —no especificó con qué y ese detalle logró molestarlo, aunque Enma no lo dijo, ni lo hizo visible—, y se me olvidó avisarte. Perdón —en su disculpa no parecía haber remordimientos.

El chico asintió. Sabía que era así. Había sido así desde el primer instante. Aparentemente esa sensación de que nadie era competencia para el décimo en la vida de Hayato, no lo abandonaría nunca porque era una realidad incuestionable. Solo que en el presente le dolía de una manera que no se explicaba; pero Enma estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el dolor y por eso Gokudera se quedó ese día sin saber cuánto le había lastimado.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Vio que el chico asentía mirando a Uri entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola como si fuera un peluche—¿quieres acompañarme mientras lo hago yo? —y un nuevo asentimiento, acompañado de una sonrisa afligida—Iré a lavarme la cara.

No creyó haber tardado tanto en el baño, pero cuando volvió a la sala, Enma no estaba. El lugar era pequeño como para no notar a simple vista que se había ido. Frunció el ceño, extrañado por ese comportamiento. Luego miró a Uri, pero el animalillo le dio la espalda, ignorándolo olímpicamente para fijar sus ojos gatunos en la puerta por la que se había ido Enma. Movía la cola, enojada u ofendida por algo.

…

Enma caminó de regreso a casa tratando de contener el llanto. Sabía por los libros, la televisión y las tontas canciones de amor sobre las desilusiones del corazón, pero no creía que podía llegar a doler tanto. No pensaba que era algo tan incontrolable y tan devastador.

Intentó no torturarse por demás con el asunto. Él era fuerte, contrario a lo que la mayoría creía a simple vista. Había aprendido a sobrevivir pese a las heridas. A sobrellevar dolores y un pesado equipaje que a más de uno le resultaría insostenible.

Él seguía de pie. De alguna forma siempre se las ingeniaba para no caer. Por eso no permitiría que un simple chico le arrebatase esa fuerza interior. No valía la pena.

…

—Que te ahogas en un vaso de agua, te digo —repitió Shittopi flotando en el aire—, simplemente se olvidó o… tenía cosas qué hacer, ¿cuál es el problema? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

A la única a la que se había atrevido a contarle había sido a Shittopi. No por nada en particular, es que ella era la única que había estado en casa cuando él regresó con esa expresión de "mi vida es un asco… quiero morir". Así que terminó por soltarlo todo, en parte porque Shittopi sabía ser convincente, entre ruidos extraños y su atosigamiento.

—Tienes razón, es una idiotez —sonrió tenuemente—; no sé por qué me siento así, no sé por qué me importa tanto lo que haga o diga —alzó los hombros. Era un enigma hasta para él.

Y Shittopi no era menos porque, habrase visto, tantos humanos en el planeta para ir a fijarse en ese espécimen humano extraño.

—Esta es la última semana escolar y todavía no empezó a nevar —dijo ella, como si buscara cambiar de tema—Pipupipu~

Enma miró por la ventana, había dejado de llover desde hacía horas, pero el cielo lucía de un gris opaco. Tan acorde con sus sentimientos y esa molesta emoción en el pecho. De golpe, su cabeza se iluminó.

¿Eso significaba estar enamorado?

Una mierda.

El amor, entonces, era una auténtica mierda de color gris.

…

Faltaba apenas una semana para que la "tortura" escolar llegara a su fin, ¿y todo tenía que irse irremediablemente al carajo en ese momento?

Para Gokudera el declive empezó ese lunes bien temprano en la mañana, cuando Bianchi le increpó flemáticamente si "era verdad".

_¿Qué cosa?_

De esa forma Gokudera supo del rumor. De uno que no le perturbó a ella tanto como lo hizo a él. Y si su hermana estaba al tanto, podía dar por hecho que al menos media escuela… no, media escuela no, media Namimori también. ¡Joder! ¡¿Tan inaudito era que él tuviera otro amigo aparte de Tsunayoshi Sawada? Había sido igual con él en su momento: la gente hablaba a sus espaldas, alegando sobre un amor que no era tal. Imposibilitados por no poder explicar que todo era a causa de la mafia, debían quedarse con eso atragantado.

A decir verdad, ni a Tsuna ni a Gokudera les molestaban esas alusiones, porque además los que los conocían, sabían muy bien a qué se debía que Hayato fuera tan sobreprotector con él. Y ahora volvía a repetir la misma historia, pero con Enma Kozato. Solo que con él no tenía excusa válida. No tenía una excusa válida para sí mismo, para engañarse.

Cuando llegó a clase ese día corrió sangre, y poco le importaba lo que podría llegar a hacerle Hibari si lo veía quebrando el orden en la escuela. Ni tampoco le importaba que Ryohei estuviera presenciando dicha masacre estudiantil. Se limitó a agarrar a los sospechosos habituales para golpearlos hasta que lograse sonsacarles toda la información que pretendía obtener de ellos.

¡¿Quién? ¡¿Quién había sido el desagraciado que había esparcido ese rumor? Cuando supo quién había sido, primero no supo cómo reaccionar.

Él se conocía lo suficiente para saber que la ira solía nublarle el buen juicio cuando lo gobernaba, así y todo fue en busca de Enma, encontrándolo escondido en el baño de los hombres.

 _Escondido_ de él…

Y dándole con esa actitud una respuesta tácita a la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

Sin miramientos lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó dentro de uno de los compartimientos, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Enma tembló, porque Gokudera lucía acojonante como nunca antes lo había visto. O sí, ya lo había visto así, pero con aquellos a los que el Vongola consideraba un enemigo.

¿Lo consideraba a él un enemigo en el presente?

—¡¿Puedo saber qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

—N-No sé de qué estás hablando —respiraba con dificultad, porque sabía que si Gokudera quería darle una paliza, encerrado en ese reducido lugar no tendría adonde escapar.

Vio el puño del chico en lo alto y cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó a destino.

—¡El rumor! ¡Todos dicen que nosotros dos…! —él también estaba agitado y gritando demasiado fuerte; por eso trató de bajar la voz, no tenía intenciones de que lo escucharan—¡Habla! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pensaba en el décimo y en cómo este se lo podría llegar a tomar. Acaso, ¿Gokudera olvidaba que los japoneses tenían una visión muy diferente de la homosexualidad y que, aun más importante, Tsuna no era esa clase de persona prejuiciosa?

—¡Habla! —lo estrujó más contra la puerta quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba—¡El rumor de que…!

—¡P-Pero es verdad! —interrumpió, sobrepasado por la situación.

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡¿Entonces sí, fuiste tú? —Guardaba la ligera esperanza de que no fuera así, que cuando lo encarase le dijera que no o le diera al menos una buena excusa; pero Enma no pudo pensar con claridad bajo esa presión.

—¡Sí! ¡Fui yo! —comenzó a llorar, nervioso y alterado—¡Me obligaron a decirlo! —lo miró, con algo que parecía ser ¿odio? Gokudera no supo si se trataba de esa clase de sentimiento, pero era una mirada muy similar al que el viejo Enma, el rencoroso con la familia Vongola, había tenido en el pasado—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Me estaban pegando! ¡Y me obligaron a decirlo! —citó las palabras, gritándolas sin que a él le importase que alguien afuera escuchase—"¡Dilo, di que eres la zorra de Gokudera! ¡Di que te gusta que te monte!"

—Enma…

—¡Y lo dije! ¡Porque además es verdad! —sintió como Gokudera aflojaba el agarre—Es verdad… soy eso —bajó la vista al suelo, hipando de la angustia.

Era demasiada la tensión. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero Gokudera no le daba tregua. Ni a él ni a su maltrecho espíritu.

El Vongola finalmente lo soltó para, con esas mismas manos que habían estado a punto de golpearlo, intentar alcanzar su rostro. Enma se hizo hacia atrás, como un cervatillo asustado. Y en ese punto Gokudera se dijo a sí mismo que era un insensible, un malnacido sin corazón, un animal. Ni eso, era la peor escoria del universo.

Con la yema de los dedos le limpió las lágrimas, pero unas nuevas volvían a arruinar el trabajo hecho. De mal en peor, Enma no paraba de temblar, aterrado de él.

 _De él_.

—Deja de llorar —le pidió, con una expresión de arrepentimiento que para Enma fue muy palpable—, y deja de decir eso. Porque no es verdad… —su voz, a diferencia de antes, sonaba mucho más suave.

Observó con más detenimiento el rostro del chico notando que tenía un ojo morado. Lo había increpado tan enojado que ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba lastimado. Y ahora, Gokudera no sabía cómo enmendar lo que él mismo había roto con sus propias manos.

Era, sin dudas, la jodida tormenta que lo destruye todo.

Una vez que podía tener algo realmente bueno en su vida, acababa por arruinarlo. Y Enma, que seguía llorando e hipando como si de Lambo se tratase, lo partía en dos. Y se sentía _tan_ merecedor de ese desolador sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho y quitándole la respiración.

—N-Nunca vas a quererme como a Tsuna —asintió, neurasténico, escondiendo los desesperanzados ojos tras el velo de su pelo rojo—; lo sé.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había involucrado demasiado al décimo en todas sus mentiras.

Y no podía decirle en ese momento que era una mentira. Que el décimo no lo había llamado, ni el sábado anterior pidiendo su ayuda, ni todas las veces que lo usó de excusa para tomar distancia de él. Que si no había pasado a buscarlo ese sábado, había sido sencillamente porque se moría de miedo ante la innegable realidad de que estaba teniendo una relación con un chico, que iba más allá de una sencilla amistad.

No se trataba de estudiar, ni de llevarlo a su departamento a explicarle historia como excusa para tener sexo. Era una salida, como la tendría cualquier pareja. Y sería la primera de ellos. Y sería lo que le indicaría axiomáticamente que _algo_ nuevo comenzaba.

Que algo empezaba a gestarse en su vida y que de tan bueno que era le asustaba, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a merecer tanto, porque él nunca había buscado nada de eso que le daba Enma. Ni había esperado hallar en él lo que, se daba cuenta, podía hacerlo feliz sin que viniese expresamente del décimo, alejando de una bendita vez todos esos fantasmas que siempre lo acosaban a tan corta edad.

Y se aterró. No, Gokudera no había pedido nada de eso, pero lo tenía. Y era algo bueno. Y no sabía cómo conservarlo ahora que se daba cuenta de ello.

No se había planteado nada de eso hasta que Enma llegó para desequilibrar ese universo falsamente equilibrado, cuyo eje central era el jefe al cual servía tan fervientemente y a quien le debía la vida porque le había dado razón a la suya, a esa que tanto despreciaba y descuidaba siendo todavía un niño. Porque lo era, Gokudera recién se daba cuenta de que por dentro era un pendejo.

El punto es que Enma venía a demostrarle que no solo Tsuna podía hacerle sentir que su vida valía algo, que ahora podía ser ese "alguien importante" en el día a día de una persona. En pocas palabras, no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando por primera vez. De mal en peor había metido al décimo en el medio, por cobarde.

—Por supuesto… —dijo, luego de un largo silencio en el que aprovechó para secarle las lágrimas con afecto y pensar en todas esas cuestiones, sin lograr sacar nada en claro más que la imperiosa necesidad de borrar esa tristeza en Enma de alguna forma—, el décimo es mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo —admitió casi sin tapujos, aunque la imagen de Yamamoto y los demás surcaron su mente como un cometa; quizás tenía más amigos de lo que creía, o incluso de los que pretendía o juzgaba merecer—. Además es mi jefe y siempre voy a estar para él cuando me necesite. Eso no va a cambiar —le pareció oportuno aclarar algo que no pensaba cambiar ni negociar con nadie: él siempre sería la mano derecha de Tsuna y siempre acudiría a él cuando lo llamase. —Pero no lo compares con lo que me pasa contigo… porque es distinto. Y… no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero —tenía una expresión tan abatida y tan arrepentida, que Enma lo miró con aprecio; ya no más con miedo o aborrecimiento, sino con el cariño que todavía, y pese al dolor, le tenía—, el punto es que… quiero estar contigo, de esta manera. Quiero decir: bien… quiero que estemos bien y… juntos —Calló, porque se daba cuenta de que hablaba sin decir nada en concreto. Eran puras palabras aisladas que se rehusaban a formar una oración coherente que le ayudase a explicar lo que le pasaba y lo que quería. Lo que pretendía de esa relación y que le asustaba, al punto que sentía que ninguno de los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado al pasado se le comparaba.

Vio que Enma acercaba el rostro dubitativamente hacia el de él, en el reducido espacio no era posible tomar demasiada distancia, y aunque el baño no fuera en absoluto un lugar romántico o idílico, para ellos les pareció perfecto.

Todo comenzaba a estar bien. Por fin, en sus vidas, todo parecía marchar sin la pesada sombra de la duda, la angustia y la soledad.

Antes de besarlo Gokudera sonrió, de esa manera que a Enma le gustaba y que le hacía sonreír también a él.

Quizás no todo fuera color de rosa y quizás a veces el amor apestase, pero había momentos como ese en el que valía la pena padecer tanto.

La burla de algunos chicos afuera les puso de sobre aviso. Sabían que ellos dos estaban encerrados allí y ya habían supuesto un montón de barbaridades, que no se molestaron en soltar deslenguadamente.

Enma bajó la vista al suelo estremeciéndose, estaba muy avergonzado por lo que insinuaban, pero Gokudera tenía otro tipo de temperamento y por eso la bilis empezó a subirle a medida que las burlas se hacían más atrevidas, dejando de ser simples insinuaciones punzantes.

—Espera —susurró Enma tratando de detenerlo—, no podemos salir los dos, van a pensar… es decir, están diciendo… saben que…

Gokudera alzó los hombros. Le daba igual lo que decían o no respecto a lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo allí. O lo que hacían afuera. O lo que iban hacer en cuanto salieran de la escuela y fueran a su departamento.

—Les voy a llenar tanto la boca de dinamita que se les van a quitar las ganas de joder.

Dicho y hecho salió del compartimiento con Enma detrás a enfrentar al mundo de una manera demasiado alegórica además de literal. Ni siquiera le impresionó que el décimo estuviera ahí presenciando y escuchando todo.

En un primer instante ni Tsuna junto a Enma pudieron aplacar la furia del guardián. Hecho una fiera, el desastre fue tal que hasta Hibari se apersonó para recuperar la paz perdida. Después de todo era casi el único en la escuela Namimori que podía controlar a la Tormenta.

La siempre oportuna persuasión del décimo al final rindió sus frutos cuando hicieron equipo con la Lluvia y el Sol. Gokudera no salió indemne de esa batalla, por supuesto… no era inmortal o invulnerable al daño; pero Enma se encargaría de curarlo.

Ambos se encargarían de curarse las heridas mutuamente; las del cuerpo y esas que no se ven, pero que siempre quedan en el alma.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
